The contractor shall provide a three-year subscription for three copies of 138 scientific journals plus a care of 20 medical journals in addition, through its current agreement with the Department of State, the contractor shall arrange for the delivery of these journals each month via diplomatic pouch to the U.S Embassies in Kazakhstan, Kyrgystan and Uzbekistan in the former Soviet Union. Access to this printed scientific literature is an essential follow-up to electronic searches of NLM's databases being conducted by scientists and health workers residing in these countries.